


Смена курса

by Ariabart



Category: Tytania
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariabart/pseuds/Ariabart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ от битвы при Цербере.<br/>Фан поступил на службу Титания, и одним из его условий было вытащить из лагерей бывших соратников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Смена курса

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для WTF-2014

Сразу же после экстренного выпуска новостей, показанного по главному эурийскому каналу — где мэр с торжественным лицом объявлял о том, что империя и Эурия решили сотрудничать ради общего блага и процветания — стало ясно, что тех, кто так крупно сел в лужу, победив клан, уберут по-тихому. Простых солдат было слишком много: им объявили амнистию, а вот на нескольких приближенных к адмиралу офицерах вполне можно было отыграться. Примерно через три часа после новостей их погрузили в неприметные кары и увезли в одно из тех разбросанных по Вселенной мест, где все, протестовавшие против Титания, могли осознать свои заблуждения.

Придуманный Валенковым план — устроить взрыв и сбежать, Пажес и понятия не имел, что мучная пыль может взорваться — был хорош, и им почти удалось воплотить его в жизнь. «Почти», потому что за ними пришли практически накануне. Ни Пажес, ни Валенков с самого начала не рассчитывали оставаться в лагере долго: за последние две недели они достаточно нагляделись на тех, кто сидел за колючей проволокой больше года, и им никак не хотелось обзаводиться такими же пустыми взглядами.

Когда Пажес увидел солдат в титанийской форме — не упрощенной, которую носила лагерная охрана, а настоящей, с гербом клана на груди, — то первой его мыслью было: кто-то сдал. Он попытался просчитать, что проще: кинуться на охрану и быстро геройски погибнуть или все-таки для начала попробовать отболтаться? В принципе, особо в лагере не зверствовали: Титания было выгодно, чтобы заключенные как можно дольше и эффективнее работали, а не умирали от истощения и побоев, портя им имидж в глазах Союза. А у местной охраны в большинстве своем не хватало мозгов, чтобы нарушать приказы, не попадаясь при этом. Может, и поверят, что из муки Михаил просто собирался блины печь…

— Не дергайся, — сказал Валенков.

Сам он смотрел на приближающийся конвой добродушно — если его не знать, можно подумать, что вот-вот заснет. Только Пажес видел, как тот напрягся, явно обдумывая, не выхватить ли у кого-нибудь из солдат винтовку, чтоб уложить хоть парочку охранников, прежде чем их пристрелят.

— Да я спокоен.

— Вот и хорошо. Мы их сначала выслушаем.

Откуда-то из-за угла вывернул начальник лагеря, мерзкий тип с таким лицом, будто он каждую ночь маялся животом. Пажес уже через два дня после прибытия узнал, что, по мнению начальства, полковник был всем хорош и однажды практически добился перевода в Ураниборг, но попался на чем-то некрасивом, связанном с солдатскими рационами. После этого его и отправили командовать туповатыми охранниками и апатичными заключенными: и в хозяйстве пригодился, и по носу щелкнули, а если снова примется за свое и опустит в карман больше, чем дозволяют приличия, так померших с голоду бунтарей и политических преступников не так жалко, как если бы приличных уголовников охранял.

— Собирайте вещи, — кисло сказал полковник. — Эти господа, — «господа» из конвоя закаменели лицами, но овладели собой, не поддались на провокацию, — забирают вас.

— Куда? — настороженно спросил Валенков.

Полковник, похоже, еле сдержался, чтобы не сплюнуть, и потому не успел ответить. Покосившись на него, начальник конвоя сладко улыбнулся и сказал:

— Мы забираем вас из ведомства господина полковника. И чем быстрее вы соберетесь, тем скорее он снова получит свою территорию в полное распоряжение.

Господин полковник или впал в кататонию, или просто посчитал ниже своего достоинства отвечать на такую детскую подначку.

Валенков и Пажес переглянулись. Вещей у них было немного, собрать их — дело пяти минут, но от того, куда их забирают, зависело, что нужно взять с собой, а что можно оставить в наследство товарищам.

— Так куда нас?.. — повторил Михаил.

Начальник конвоя ухмыльнулся, покосившись на полковника:

— В Ураниборг.

* * *

Их действительно доставили в Ураниборг, хотя Пажес до последнего — пока в иллюминаторе не показалась станция — не верил словам конвойных. Он бы скорее принял за истину, что их перевозят в другой лагерь или на другую планету для каких-нибудь мрачных титанийских целей, или вообще собираются пустить на опыты. В Ураниборг пускали не всех, а бывшим арестантам там и подавно нечего было делать. Экипаж корабля на расспросы отвечал односложно, предпочитая вообще не вступать в разговоры, так что всю дорогу Пажес мучился недобрыми предчувствиями и изводил ими Валенкова. Все равно заняться было нечем: приятелям довольно быстро и крайне настойчиво порекомендовали не выходить из каюты.

Да и как он мог поверить в то, что адмирал якобы согласился работать на Титания, а в качестве ответного жеста доброй воли потребовал освободить своих офицеров? Нет, во второе верилось легко, а вот в первое… Валенков, когда Пажес впервые об этом заговорил, пожал плечами и ответил, что адмирала могли уговорить.

— Титания умеет уговаривать, — веско прибавил он.

— Адмирал в свое время год просидел в их лагере, — возразил Пажес. — Чем таким заманчивым они могли его соблазнить?

На это Валенков ответа не придумал и весь полет только возводил очи горе, стоило ему в очередной раз услышать «и все-таки, какого черта…».

* * *

Толком посмотреть на Ураниборг снаружи им не удалось, что было немного обидно: такая появилась возможность, а ей не дали воспользоваться! Хотя Пажес удивился уже тому, что их корабль пришвартовался не где-нибудь рядом с реактором, куда садились все грузовые суда, а на площадке для военных. В их ситуации — парадный вход, как он есть.

Внутри их встречал сам адмирал. Ни Пажес, ни Валенков не смогли отказать себе в удовольствии отсалютовать, как было принято на Эурии. И адмирал не подвел, ответил тем же. Титанийские солдаты рядом скорчили недовольные рожи, но промолчали.

— Пошли, — адмирал повернулся к выходу и приглашающе махнул рукой. — Отведу вас в вашу квартиру.

— Вы, адмирал, я смотрю, в штатском, — не удержался Пажес.

— Да я и не адмирал, можешь меня так больше не называть, — он пожал плечами. — Неловко вышло бы, если бы в штабе Ариабарта служили сразу два адмирала.

— А кто второй? – не сразу понял Пажес.

Фан ухмыльнулся:

— Сам Ариабарт.

* * *

Из порта Фан привел их на один из центральных уровней. Как он объяснил, туда, где жили люди, у которых по меркам Ураниборга с финансами было прилично, но не слишком. Еще он сказал, что они оба теперь будут числиться в штабе Ариабарта, а вот чем именно им предстоит заниматься, он понятия не имеет.

— Они и со мной не совсем понимают, что делать. Встретили очень мило, я даже интервью дал, одно. Не видели? И хорошо. После этого назначили в отдел планирования, и на этом все закончилось. Я вообще-то не собирался на Балгащу лететь, — рассказывал Фан, лавируя между прохожими. Его, похоже, совершенно не волновало, что иногда на него откровенно пялились, причем и возмущенных, и восхищенных взглядов было поровну. — Люди мэра доставили меня в космопорт и говорят: «Вали с планеты, да поскорее». Хорошо, хоть на билет деньги дали. Ну, я подхожу к билетной стойке и спрашиваю, куда можно улететь, чтоб побыстрее и не слишком дорого? А рейсов в ближайший час было всего два: один на Эменталь, другой — на Балгащу. Если б они мне кредитку не сунули, денег хватило бы только до Эменталя, а так я на Балгащу полетел. Планета больше, работу легче найти… Нда…

Пажес глазел по сторонам. Одевались в Ураниборге совсем по-другому, чем на Эурии. Мысленно он дал себе зарок как можно скорее навестить какой-нибудь магазин: надо же было слиться с местным населением.

— И как вы попали в гости к Титания?

— Да лучше б я на рейс на Эменталь сел, — в сердцах сказал Фан. — Уж нашел бы там себе что-нибудь… А тут прилетаю на Балгащу, выхожу на улицу, и меня окликает какой-то мужик. По виду — мухи не обидит, то ли ученый доктор — всю жизнь носом в каких-нибудь исторических книгах, — то ли мелкой руки бизнесмен. А оказалось — граф Эрман Титания. Он меня и… уговорил.

— Но как?

— Да как… — Фан пожал плечами. — С одной стороны, он был прав: Титания бы меня так просто в покое не оставили, все-таки сильно я им по носу стукнул.

— Или по другому месту, и — не только стукнул, — ухмыльнулся Пажес.

— Ага, — хмыкнул Фан. — То есть или они бы за мной гонялись и в конце концов заставили бы прийти к себе, или я бы мог прийти к ним сам и на своих условиях. Вот я и решил пропустить промежуточный этап. Заодно вас вытащил, да и остальных. Это мне тоже граф подсказал. Я, правда, не знал, что вас посадили, иначе сразу забрал бы с собой. А так договорился: всех моих офицеров просто отправляют в отставку, а вас двоих, раз вы мои непосредственные подчиненные, — прямо ко мне.

— Я так и думал, — Валенков похлопал его по плечу. — Спасибо, адмирал.

— Адмирал у нас теперь Ариабарт. А я стою на совещаниях в его штабе и просто красиво выгляжу.

— Тебе что, слова сказать не дают?

— Да нет… Я Ариабарту даром не сдался, меня к нему в наказание назначили. Ему в наказание, если точнее. И он об этом знает, и я об этом знаю, и офицеры его об этом знают. Зачем мне лишние проблемы? Я веду себя хорошо, главное — тихо.

— А Безземельного Лорда ты уже видел? — не выдержал Пажес. Валенков снова закатил глаза.

— Нет. Вот князей — да, причем всех. Они к Ариабарту ходили, специально подгадывая время, чтобы я оказался рядом. Очень хотели поздравить с новым помощником. Один так вообще при этом сиял, как на собственном дне рождения.

* * *

Им дали сутки на ознакомление с Ураниборгом. Фан с удовольствием воспользовался возможностью на день сбежать с работы и увлеченно строил из себя гида: посмотрите налево, не ходите направо. Он, как выяснилось, уже знал, где есть неплохие ресторанчики, недорогие магазинчики и просто места, где можно тихо посидеть в одиночестве. Пажес никак не мог понять, нравится тому в его новом доме или нет. С одной стороны, Фан показывал им найденные достопримечательности и просто приятные места чуть ли не с гордостью собственника. С другой… Пажес знал его уже довольно давно и через какое-то время понял, что чужие взгляды тот все-таки замечает. Когда им навстречу попадались солдаты в форме, Фан, не прекращая радостно нести какую-то чушь о станции, которую, похоже, выдумывал на ходу, тут же заворачивал в другую сторону.

Сам Пажес тоже никак не мог решить, нравится ли ему тут. Конечно, работать на Титания было выгодно во всех отношениях и гораздо лучше сидеть в Ураниборге, чем в лагере. Но все-таки… Титания.

Они были повсюду. Их было довольно просто отличить: по дорогой одежде, по тому, как им салютовали, по тому, как они смотрели на окружающих. Пажес с детства считал, что все люди одинаковые: есть умные, есть глупые, есть добрые, есть злые, но все они при этом равны. Титания же не просто считали себя выше других, они ими и были. Но только потому, что сами себя так поставили.

Теперь вот и на Эурии они принялись наводить свои порядки. Пажес видел репортаж, в котором в красках рассказывалось о том, как здорово сейчас живется на его родной планете под чутким руководством клана. После окончания он еле удержался, чтобы не сходить и не проблеваться.

* * *

На следующее утро Фан отвел их в штаб и с рук на руки сдал новому начальству.

Учитывая, что все четыре князя при необходимости вели военные действия, не особенно пересекаясь друг с другом, офицеры у каждого из них были свои. Когда Титания «одалживали» у какой-нибудь невезучей планеты ее флот, местные военные автоматически переходили в подчинение ураниборгским, и неважно, что звания у местных могли быть выше, плевать Титания хотела на субординацию, конечно, если плевала она сама, а не на нее. Вся теплая компания, в составе которой предпочитал воевать Ариабарт, обитала в небольшом здании на первом уровне. А пила — как уже через полчаса Пажес выяснил — в баре на втором, туда охотно приходили и флотские, служащие под началом других князей. Логика была предельно простой: сегодня ваше начальство грызется, завтра по политическим причинам дружит, а вот спину, если что, прикроет не князь лично на своем флагмане, а все-таки один из чинов пониже. Зачем же с ними ссориться?

Хотя ни его, ни Валенкова в этот бар приглашать пока что не собирались. С ними вообще не знали, что делать. Капитан, под чьим начальством им предстояло служить, так и сказал:

— Да нах вы мне сдались?

Как понял Пажес, проблема заключалась не в том, что они не так давно воевали против клана. Таких вот бывших врагов в штабе Ариабарта служило не один и не два. Проблема была в том, что их в штаб не назначили, а протащили. Даже к Фану относились лучше: тот, как ни крути, все-таки уже доказал, чего стоит.

По каким-то только Титания ведомым причинам их обоих определили в отдел информационной безопасности, проще говоря, в разведку, но Пажес уже начал понимать, что в клане, при наличии выбора, всегда старались выпендриться. Они анализировали самые простые данные: настоящий анализ действительно важных донесений происходил двумя этажами выше, в более просторных кабинетах, где у каждого аналитика был свой собственный стол. Пажес был доволен: работа в принципе та же, что он делал у Фана, только оборудование, конечно, с эурийским не сравнить. Валенков угрюмо бурчал: он предпочитал более прямолинейные методы ведения войны, но каждое утро исправно садился за свой терминал и принимался мрачно колотить по клавишам. Через пару дней с ними стали здороваться, через четыре дня — подсказывать, в каком автомате самый вкусный кофе, а через неделю после их прилета штаб опустел: Ариабарт улетел на очередную битву. На этот раз не повезло Тюранджии, небольшой планетке, на которой после неожиданного поражения клана закружилось слишком много голов.

Оставшиеся грызли ногти. Уж на что Пажес был далек от клановых интриг, хотя за последнюю неделю немало о них наслушался, и то понимал, что случится, если и эту битву Ариабарт проиграет. Его офицеры, конечно, знали, что им за свои места можно не бояться: раскачивалось всего одно кресло, но князя любили и служить под началом кого-то другого не хотели.

По отношениям княжеских офицеров между собой можно было составить политическую карту Ураниборга. Люди Ариабарта лучше всего общались с теми, кто служил под началом князя Жуслана, с солдатами Залиша у них было что-то вроде соревнования, а с подчиненными Идриса они соблюдали вежливый нейтралитет.

— Да потому, что они все, как на подбор, — сказал как-то один из аналитиков.

Фана в сражение тоже не взяли, хотя на окончательное совещание пригласили.

* * *

— Я ему говорю: «А давайте воспользуемся орудиями Вайгельта!», — рассказывал Фан вечером после отлета флота. — Они все аж застыли. Я уже начал думать, как все в шутку перевести, а он на меня посмотрел и говорит: «Неплохая идея, я ее обдумаю. Спасибо». Но в итоге все равно все сделал по-своему.

— Мне тут говорили, Жуслан что-то ему посоветовал, какой-то трюк, — Пажес в очередной раз наполнил стаканы. Что в Ураниборге было однозначно хорошим, так это выбор пива.

— Мне, как ты понимаешь, не докладывали, — Фан развалился в кресле. — Но Полсон как-то оговорился, что князь Ариабарт все планы сражений разрабатывает сам, — передразнил он тон заместителя Ариабарта, которым тот говорил о своем шефе. — Так что, если он опять провалится, я тут ни при чем.

* * *

Ариабарт не провалился.

После его победы у Фана взяли интервью. Прямо в штабе, за рабочим столом. Фан улыбался, говорил, что никогда не сомневался в князе Ариабарте, поздравлял его… — короче, произнес все положенные слова, список которых ему перед началом интервью подсунул ненавязчивый служащий в скромном деловом костюме. А когда все закончилось и все разошлись, Фан исчез. Пажес пытался до него дозвониться, но комм был отключен, дверь квартиры никто не открывал. Они заволновались. Последний раз, когда Фан пропал похожим образом, сами они проснулись под домашним арестом.

— Сукин сын этот Ариабарт, — мрачно бурчал Валенков, явно еле сдерживающийся, чтобы не заглядывать под каждую попадавшуюся им по пути скамейку. — Он бы еще станцевал на адмирале, — несмотря на протесты Фана, он по-прежнему называл его адмиралом при каждом удобном случае.

— Да это не он, — Пажес, пока симпатичная журналистка расспрашивала Фана, времени зря не терял. — Это по распоряжению какого-то другого князя. Мне одна из помощниц режиссера сказала. Приказ, мол, с самого верху, но не от нашего победоносного командующего.

Валенков неодобрительно поморщился. Других князей он пока не видел — да и Ариабарта им до сих пор удалось увидеть только мельком, — но они ему заранее не нравились.

Фана они нашли в одном из парков на третьем уровне. На любой планете это называлось бы большим двором, но на космической станции любую территорию, на которой больше двух деревьев, гордо именовали «парком». По вечерам тут было почти безлюдно: рядом стояли в основном административные здания, пустевшие точно в срок.

Фан был не то чтобы пьян, но очень к тому близок. Увидев друзей, он замахал им сразу обеими руками, приглашая сесть рядом.

— Я стал самым героическим безработным во Вселенной! — судя по уровню пафоса, он сидел в обнимку с выпивкой уже не первый час.

— Да что вы, адмирал, — Пажес видел, как Валенков оценивающе посмотрел сначала на уровень пойла в бутылке, стоящей рядом со скамейкой, а потом на Фана, явно прикидывая, как будет тащить его домой. — Уж вы-то трудоустроены всем на зависть.

— Ха! — радостно сказал Фан и тут же помрачнел. — Ха-ха-ха. Я тут выполняю такую же функцию, как тот розовый цветок в горшке. Только когда князь Ариабарт на цветок смотрит, он душой радуется, а когда на меня — совсем наоборот. У меня есть должность, но нет работы. И даже если бы была! — он стукнул бутылкой по собственному колену и поморщился. — У меня цели нет. Вот у тебя, Валенков, есть цель?

Валенков задумался:

— Есть. Посмотреть, что будет дальше. Дожить до того, как «Грачи» попадут в первую лигу.

— Хорошие цели, — одобрил Фан. — А у меня цели нет. У каждого она должна быть. Раньше у меня — была. У Ариабарта и сейчас есть.

— Вот этого я сейчас не понял, — честно признался Пажес.

— Какой смысл в солдате в идеале? Защищать свою страну или служить гарантией, что при необходимости будет кому это сделать. До Цербера я знал, ради чего ношу форму, — Фан с отвращением посмотрел на свою новенькую серую. — Не эту! А выяснилось что?

— Это не ваша вина, адмирал.

— А выяснилось, что меня продали. Но самое смешное, что и Ариабарта продали. Меня продали за гарантии и пожизненную ренту нашему дорогому правительству, а его — за нашу технологию. Вот так мы с ним и узнали себе цену, — Фан вздохнул. — Но ему проще: он как за клан воевал, так и продолжит. А что делать мне? Я не Титания, я хочу… Жить спокойно и интересно.

— Либо одно, либо другое, — Пажес все ближе подбирался к Фану, чтобы отобрать у него бутылку. — Это взаимоисключающие понятия.

— Да? Тогда я хочу жить интересно.

Валенков вздохнул и поднял его со скамьи.

На следующий день Фан сделал вид, что ничего не помнит.

***

Победоносный флот Ариабарта вернулся через четыре дня. В штабе по этому поводу устроили попойку. Довольно благовоспитанную, надо сказать. Валенков хмурился, глядя, как офицеры искренне сияют из-за того, что их князь разнес в пыль несколько сотен кораблей какой-то мелкой планетки, и ушел, как только позволили приличия. Пажес остался и не пожалел: господа офицеры в подпитии болтали так же, как и все остальные люди, из разговоров можно было узнать много интересного.

Три недели на политическом и военном фронтах царила тишь да гладь. Днем Пажес трудился на благо клана, попутно разнюхивая все, что только мог, для своего личного пользования, а в свободное время развлекался, исследуя станцию и ее обитателей. В сущности Титания были такими же людьми, как и все остальные, если смотреть сквозь их головокружительные привилегии и связанную с ними заносчивость. Был, например, один граф, по уши влюбленный в дочку одного маркиза, вот только любовь его, как выяснил Пажес, не имела никаких шансов: граф по меркам клана был бедноват и бесперспективен, близким родством ни с кем из правящей верхушки похвастаться не мог: это на людях все Титания одного поколения считались кузенами, а вот внутри семьи очень тщательно высчитывалось, кто с кем в какой степени родич. Дочка же у маркиза была красавицей, и гордый и, что еще важнее, состоятельный папаша рассчитывал выгодно устроить ее брак. Возможных кандидатов хватало. В конце концов кто знает — ни один из князей до сих пор не был женат! Идрис постоянно менял любовниц, дам сердца Залиша было не счесть, Жуслан взял себе какую-то девчонку чуть не со школьной скамьи, вот только была та девчонка не Титания уже в третьем поколении, так что ей, разумеется, ничего не светило, как сходилось во мнениях многочисленные сплетницы. А Ариабарт был то ли тайно в кого-то влюблен, то ли вообще предпочитал мужчин, во всяком случае ни об одном его романе с женщиной никто ни разу ничего не слышал. На фоне таких конкурентов графу оставалось разве что вздыхать в уголке.

Одна из маркиз переживала за своего оболтуса-сына, которому никак не давалась математика в университете, другая — таскала маленькую дочку по врачам, пытаясь выяснить, отчего же та все время падает в обмороки, и сама чуть не лишаясь чувств от страха. Виконт Лука в последнее время ссорился с женой, граф Леонид собирал коллекцию марок и переживал, что особо редкие все время достаются кому-то другому, графиня София поругалась с невесткой и, поскольку та была родовитее ее, лишилась доступа к внукам, отчего страдала.

Если забыть, какие они на самом деле сукины дети, то можно было представить, что Титания ничем не отличались от всего остального человечества.

* * *

Через три недели и два дня Ураниборг загудел от слухов и пересудов.

Учитывая, что дело касалось родного брата одного из князей, обитатели станции сплетничали тихо, то и дело оглядываясь через плечо. Те, кто занимал положение повыше, говорили погромче, но суть высказываний была одинакова у всех.

— Милочка, но именно за такую несдержанность его и выслали.

— Князь Жуслан никогда себе такого не позволил бы!

— Даже князь Идрис себе такого не позволил бы.

— Конечно, она совершенно незначительная особа. Но надо же соблюдать правила приличия!

Пажес сидел в парке на втором уровне. Он обнаружил, что если прийти туда после работы и сесть в определенном уголке с книгой потолще, то на тебя не обращают никакого внимания, а ты, если как следует навостришь уши, можешь узнать много интересного. В этом парке — который можно было назвать парком даже по планетным меркам — гуляли Титания, но не того уровня, чтобы за и перед ними ненавязчиво гуляла охрана, выпроваживая ненужных посетителей. Интересно, думал он, прячась за толстым томиком стихов, под «правилами приличия» они имеют в виду, что нельзя приказывать солдатам насиловать маленьких девочек или что нельзя на этом попадаться?

Даже в официальной версии произошедшего на Эментале, куда чуть было не улетел Фан, из всех щелей лезли несуразности. Альзес Титания, младший брат князя Залиша, доблестно зачищаюший планету от бунтовщиков, мятежников, террористов и прочих преступных элементов, сумел точным ударом обезвредить группу отщепенцев из бывшего герцогства Касабианка, которые до сих пор не смирились с тем, что планета перешла под руку Титания, ох, простите — Империи и жила богато и счастливо. К сожалению, без жертв не обошлось. Одна экзальтированная девица, потеряв голову, тяжело ранила Альзеса и при этом сама погибла в результате несчастного случая.

Неофициальная версия, услышанная Пажесом в штабе, была откровенно гадкой. Альзес, случайно заполучив в руки одного из беженцев с Касабианки, решил прибавить себе политического веса, раскрыв заговор против клана, и, если ничего похожего на заговор не наблюдалось, он не погнушался его придумать. Бывшие подданные герцогства вполне годились на роль заговорщиков. К его удовольствию, во время допроса выяснилось, что небольшая часть беженцев действительно собиралась время от времени в каком-нибудь укромном месте, планировала борьбу против Титания и даже иногда помогала пиратам провозить на Эменталь контрабанду. Опасность они представляли разве что для самих себя, но Альзес вознамерился поймать террористов, чего бы ему это не стоило.

Одной из беженцев был девушка лет семнадцати, на допросе державшаяся особенно нахально. Ее-то Альзес и решил сломать, приказав своим солдатам — группе из тридцати человек — для начала ее изнасиловать. А девушка, не будь дура, тут же прыгнула в бассейн, где обитали разводимые Альзесом хищные рыбы. И — тут тон собеседника Пажеса стал откровенно довольным — утащила его за собой.

Девушка погибла, Альзеса немного погрызли его же любимые рыбки.

Собственно, как понял Пажес, смерть девушки никого из Титания не волновала. А вот то, что один из них повел себя настолько глупо и поставил репутацию семьи под удар, простить было гораздо труднее.

Да уж, если забудешь, какие Титания сволочи, они живо тебе об этом напомнят.

Через три дня после того, как стало известно о происшествии — так это называли в новостях, «происшествие», как будто речь шла об автомобильной аварии без серьезных последствий, — Фан пришел к ним совершенно потерянным. Они как раз готовили ужин. После Валенков собирался провести вечер в компании хорошей книги: местные каналы он не одобрял, а Пажес планировал отправиться на очередную вылазку по второму уровню. Хорошее место этот второй уровень: и люди интересные, и охраны еще не так много.

— Альзес попросил убежища в Ураниборге, — сказал Фан. — Боится, что на Эментале до него доберутся мятежники, а он, видите ли, ранен.

— Какие мятежники? Он же всех их вывел.

— Ну, мало ли, — Фан отобрал у Пажеса морковку и принялся сосредоточенно ее грызть. — Может, под кроватью у него кто спрятался.

— И черт с ним, — Валенков стряхнул овощи в кастрюлю. Да, тот, кто обставил им квартиру, не поскупился: посуда и кухонные принадлежности были высшей марки.

— Мне приказано доставить его на станцию в целости и сохранности.

— Что?!

— Ну да. Я, как гениальный стратег и блестящий полководец, должен обеспечить доставку черной овцы клана Титания в крепкие объятия семейства, — Фан вздохнул. — Слова бы не сказал, если бы они собирались его судить. Но ему же даже пальцем не погрозят.

Они переглянулись.

— Я бы его своими руками удавил, — расстроено сказал Фан. — А теперь мне о нем заботиться надо.

* * *

К великой радости Пажеса, их с Валенковым на время прикомандировали обратно к Фану. В принципе, это было логично: операцию по доставке Альзеса он разрабатывал лично, и ему нужны были доверенные люди, с которыми он уже работал и которым мог доверять. Валенков, узнав о скором отлете, деловито собрал необходимые вещи и, похоже, еле удерживался, чтобы не начать зачеркивать дни на настенном календаре, ему очень не нравилось в Ураниборге. Пажес тоже был рад возможности уехать, но честно признавался себе, что будет не прочь вернуться. Ураниборг вполне заслуживал титула «одного из чудес Вселенной»: за прошедшие недели Пажес не облазил и десятой части станции, но и то, что он успел увидеть, восхищало. А еще на ней жили люди со своими мелкими секретами и крупными интригами, и все это можно было разузнать. Его с детства интересовали чужие тайны, не для личного обогащения, не для контроля над людьми, а ради чистого знания. В свое время он колебался, не пойти ли в журналистику, чтобы сделать хобби профессией, но в итоге он все-таки поступил в военную академию. И в каком-то смысле все так же занимался любимым делом, только еще и в форме.

За три дня до отлета, теплым ураниборгским вечером — не то чтобы на станции бывали какие-то другие, — Пажес как-то незаметно уснул в своем любимом парке.

Пробуждение оказалось приятным: диван был удобным, на столе рядом стояла бутылка с минералкой и лежали таблетки от головной боли. Нне пригодились. Кто-то явно давал понять, что Пажес тут гость, а не пленник, которого вот-вот начнут пытать.

Комната оказалась гостиной в небольшой квартире, по планировке похожей на его собственную. Пажес пошел на кухню: оттуда пахло едой и доносились звуки. Зачем ждать, пока хозяин соизволит его проведать, если можно прийти самому?

Человека, сидящего за столом, он даже не сразу узнал, настолько не ожидал его здесь увидеть. Отсутствие привычной серой формы тоже сыграло свою роль.

— Прошу прощения, что так невежливо пригласил вас к себе, — сказал князь Жуслан Титания, поднявшись навстречу. — Но повидаться в официальной обстановке нам бы не удалось. Особенно сейчас, когда за вами наблюдают.

— В самом деле, — сбоку что-то запищало, Пажес покосился – оказалось, микроволновка. Он даже не слишком удивился, когда Жуслан, пробормотав «прошу прощения», выключил ее, достал какой-то контейнер и убрал его в холодильник.

— Мне сказали, вы проспите еще как минимум час. Должен признаться, что пообедать как следует, или хотя бы просто пообедать, мне сегодня не удалось.

— Вы сидели тут, ожидая, пока я проснусь? И как я попал сюда?

Жуслан пожал плечами:

— Эта квартира принадлежит моему хорошему знакомому. Он любезно предоставил мне возможность поговорить с вами без свидетелей. Оставить вас одного я не решился: вы могли бы… повести себя, скажем так, нервно, очнувшись в одиночестве в незнакомом месте, — он глянул на стол с разложенными бумагами и включенным коммом. — Я нашел, чем заняться, не волнуйтесь. Сюда вас привел мой друг. Он на правах вашего доброго приятеля доставил вас к себе домой после того, как вы уснули в парке, чтобы вы смогли выспаться.

Пажес оценил еле заметное колебание перед словом «знакомый». Этот таинственный друг явно один из офицеров штаба Ариабарта, других общих знакомых у него с князем Жусланом быть не могло. А чужой человек, утаскивающий его на себе, наверняка бы насторожил наблюдателей или вообще заставил вмешаться.

Значит, у Жуслана есть свои шпионы среди людей Ариабарта. Интересно…

— То, что вы хотите мне сообщить, должно быть очень важным, — Пажес ожидал чего угодно, например, что ему сейчас предложат шпионить за князем Ариабартом, или за Фаном, или прикажут сливать информацию из штаба, или наоборот — приносить дезу.

— Я хотел сообщить — садитесь, не стойте, — что Альзес не долетит до Ураниборга. Он и его корабль будут уничтожены.

Вот это было неожиданным.

— В самом деле? — выдавил Пажес. — И что же с ним случится?

— О, его уничтожат пираты, союзники бунтовщиков на Эментале. Крайне неприятная история. Собственно говоря, Альзес меня интересует меньше всего. Гораздо больше меня заботит то, что Фан Хьюлик, повинуясь приказу Безземельного Лорда, будет вынужден лететь с Альзесом на одном корабле и поэтому погибнет вместе с ним. Полагаю, как и вы.

Жуслан совершенно спокойно принялся складывать документы. Пажес моргнул, подумал и моргнул еще раз.

— Так запланировал князь Аджиман, — Жуслан искоса глянул на него, не иначе, чтобы убедиться, что собеседник не свалился с сердечным приступом. — Как вы, наверное, догадываетесь, я с его планом не согласен.

— Меня это радует, — наконец вышел из ступора Пажес. — Могу я узнать, почему?

— Вы поверите, если я скажу, что считаю такую гибель Фана Хьюлика бессмысленным расточительством ресурсов?

— Нет.

Жуслан улыбнулся.

— На самом деле я раздумываю, не использовать ли мне его для моих собственных целей. В последние недели князь Аджиман внимательно наблюдал за Хьюликом и пришел к выводу, что он никогда не станет искренне служить Титания. Разумеется, он будет выполнять возложенные на него обязанности, но это максимум, что мы можем от него ожидать. Он крайне невыгоден как враг клана и скорее всего, рано или поздно, снова им станет. Именно поэтому, по мнению князя Аджимана, его необходимо убрать. То есть, — Жуслан сложил ладони домиком, — Фан Хьюлик — замечательный дестабилизирующий фактор, который мне бы не хотелось потерять. Он может оказаться крайне полезным в ближайшем будущем. Или крайне опасным, такая вероятность тоже есть.

— Вы хотите убрать его на полку, чтобы потом при необходимости достать и использовать?

— Конечно, — Жуслан пожал плечами, его, похоже, удивило возмущение Пажеса. — Я и сейчас смог бы его использовать, если бы мне это понадобилось: Ариабарт с радостью одолжит мне своего талантливого подчиненного. Сейчас я хочу, чтобы от Хьюлика вообще осталось хоть что-то, что можно использовать в дальнейшем. И не как наглядное пособие, показывающее воздействие взрыва на корабле на человеческое тело, — он поморщился. — Не смотрите на меня так. Ему никогда не обещали, что с ним будут обращаться справедливо. Или просто хорошо.

— И как мы сбежим?

— Понятия не имею.

Пажес опять моргнул, похоже, общение с Жусланом отключало у него все мыслительные процессы.

— Я только даю вам шанс, — мягко сказал Жуслан. — Если Хьюлику удастся найти способ исчезнуть из Ураниборга до отлета — замечательно. Если нет… Я, как вы понимаете, не пойду против приказа Безземельного Лорда.

— А если мы банально не успеем придумать, как сбежать?

— Это будет… досадно.

Пажесу стало смешно, не по-настоящему, а тем нервным весельем, которое появляется, когда ты видишь на радаре приближение превосходящих сил противника.

— Князь Жуслан, что мне мешает сейчас же отправиться к Безземельному Лорду и рассказать о вашем предательстве? Я мог бы попробовать спастись таким образом.

— Во-первых, вас к нему не пустят, — Жуслан, похоже, искренне развеселился. — Во-вторых, я навел справки. Люди, чьему мнению я доверяю, считают вас достаточно честным авантюристом. Вы не пойдете доносить на меня, потому что это было бы неспортивно. И попробуете убежать, потому что это будет интересно.

— Да, — Пажес до сих пор понятия не имел, кто же из людей Ариабарта стучал Жуслану, но они, похоже, хорошо оценили его. — Тогда последний вопрос, князь Жуслан. Почему вы не рассказываете все это самому Фану?

— Вы более практичны. Он попытался бы спасти весь экипаж корабля Альзеса. Вы попытаетесь спасти его и вашего второго друга.

— Вам не жаль экипаж?

Жуслан вздохнул.

— Я никогда не называл себя хорошим человеком.

Пажесу было не слишком приятно, что Жуслан посчитал его таким же сукиным сыном, как и себя. Но расстройство по этому поводу он решил отложить на потом, когда они будут в безопасности.

* * *

Валенков предсказуемо разозлился и долго прочувствованно рассказывал, что именно он думает о всех Титания и их уважаемых предках, а потом спросил:

— Ты уверен, что он не соврал?

Пажес не был уверен. Жуслан вполне мог выдумать всю эту историю, например, для того, чтобы избавиться от Фана. Мало ли чем тот помешал князьям в Ураниборге? Проблема заключалась в том, что найти доказательства было невозможно — если Жуслан сказал правду, то «пиратов» наняли люди такого уровня, что Пажесу до них было попросту не дотянуться. Вот если бы он прожил на станции чуть подольше, то уже знал бы, к кому можно подкатить с нужными вопросами.

— Выбора у нас нет, будем исходить из того, что такой план действительно существует. Если станет ясно, что у него просто слишком богатое воображение — вернемся в Ураниборг, и все.

— Хм…

— Как думаешь, надо рассказать обо всем Фану?

Валенков задумался.

— Пока не надо.

Они переглянулись. Фан, которому откровенно претила идея обеспечивать безопасность Альзеса, мог устроить какую-нибудь глупость: начать рассказывать направо и налево о том, что Безземельный Лорд убивает членов своего клана не хуже тех же пиратов, или вообще самому застрелить Альзеса, чтобы избежать лишних жертв. Жуслан был прав, мрачно подумал Пажес, я ничем не лучше его.

Бежать из Ураниборга было, как выяснилось, невозможно. Простые жители станции могли купить билет на корабль и улететь в любом направлении. Фан же был подчиненным Ариабарта и без его разрешения не мог и шагу ступить за пределы четко обозначенного пространства. С отчаяния Пажес придумал довольно дикий план: Фана якобы отравит кто-то, из родственников, погибших в битве при Цербере, они выкрадут «труп» и доставят на Эурию для торжественных похорон: адмирал так любил свою родную планету, так любил, он ни за что не согласился бы лежать где-нибудь еще! Валенков в ответ на эту идею просто покрутил пальцем у виска.

— Зачем убегать тайно, когда мы можем улететь открыто? — спросил он тоном, которым обычно разговаривают с маленькими детьми. — Ты сам сказал, что убрать хотят не только Фана, но и Альзеса, значит, нападение произойдет после того, как мы его заберем. До Эменталя мы будем в безопасности, а на планете гораздо проще исчезнуть. Я прав?

— Прав, — смиренно согласился Пажес. — И куда же мы исчезнем на планете?

— А вот этим ты и займешься, — Валенков похлопал его по плечу в полной уверенности, что свою долю в их спасение он внес, а дальше все сделает кто-нибудь другой, например, тот же Пажес.

* * *

Получить материалы по пиратам, контрабандистам и прочим веселым людям, действующим в районе Эменталя, оказалось довольно легко. Поразмыслив, Пажес понял, почему его интерес показался всем совершенно оправданным: в конце концов как раз в пираты и контрабандисты шли многие, обиженные Титания, и Альзес боялся мести именно таких людей. Прочитав файлы, Пажес загрустил. Похоже, в Империи клан контролировал даже разбой на космических путях. О многих контрабандистах знали все, вплоть до их тайных стоянок. Клан позволял им проявлять недовольство и сопротивляться таким относительно недорогим способом: сколько сможет перевезти один, самое большее, два корабля? Тех, кто пытался расширить бизнес, либо убеждали работать на Титания, либо… убеждали вообще бросить контрабанду.

Им нужен был кто-то, известный Титания, чтобы его прибытие на Эменталь не вызвало особых подозрений, и в то же время достаточно незначительный, чтобы его еще не успели или просто не потрудились склонить к сотрудничеству. Пажес полдня копался в документах и в результате составил список из пяти возможных кандидатов, после долгих размышлений сократил его до трех, а окончательно выбрал, просто закрыв глаза и ткнув в список пальцем.

— «Честный старикашка», — прочитал он. — Тоже неплохо.

Владельцы — те же беженцы с Касабианки, но ни в чем, кроме контрабанды, не замеченные, от содействия бунтовщикам подчеркнуто отстраняющиеся. Особых причин любить Титания у них не было, а самому клану на них наплевать.

Вместе с Фаном летел один из замов Ариабарта, Болдрен. Его назначили чуть ли не в последний день, и Пажес чуть с ума не сошел, пытаясь понять, в чем дело. Ариабарт был не в курсе, что для того это окажется билет в один конец? Или наоборот рассчитывал, что после героической смерти Фана Болдрен за него отомстит? Он хотел избавиться от подчиненного или наоборот дать ему возможность проявить себя?

Валенков, услышав новость, многозначительно посмотрел на приятелей, а Фан пожал плечами и сказал, что Болдрен, конечно, сукин сын, но приличный сукин сын.

Пажес плюнул и просто на всякий случай послал сообщение человеку, который был указан как контакт на Эментале для команды «Честного Старикашки».

* * *

— Я правильно понимаю? — Миранда Казимир, владелица корабля, смотрела на Пажеса поверх стакана, и под ее взглядом он чувствовал себя крайне неуютно. — Вы предлагаете, чтобы я поставила под удар и корабль, и команду лишь потому, что вам кто-то что-то наплел? С чего бы знаменитому Фану Хьюлику, которого в Титания чуть не облизывают, убегать?

— Я предлагаю вам помочь человеку, который хочет стать свободным.

Миранда расхохоталась.

— Пока Титания им интересуются, свободы ему не видать. Они раздули целую историю из того, что Хьюлик перешел на их сторону! Его побег будет такой оплеухой, после которой им просто ничего другого не останется, кроме как снова его поймать и показательно казнить, чтобы другим было неповадно. И если моя команда окажется поблизости, то тоже попадет под горячую руку. Думаете, нам это надо?

— Я думаю, да, — Пажес поболтал соломинкой в своем бокале. — Я думаю, вы примерно догадывались, о чем пойдет речь, когда получили мое предложение встретиться. И я думаю, вы обсудили это со своей командой, иначе просто не пришли бы. Бар вы выбрали такой, где все просматривается, куда ходят только свои и где нас нельзя подслушать.

Он глянул на нее, ухмыльнулся в ответ и продолжил:

— А еще я думаю, что вам хочется натянуть нос Титания после того, что они сделали с вашими друзьями здесь.

— А я думаю, — Миранда махнула бармену, — что вы мне нравитесь. Правда, не совсем уверена насчет того, понравится ли мне Хьюлик. Кстати, почему его здесь нет?

— За ним… присматривают. Он покинет корабль в самый последний момент.

Бегом убежит, подумал Пажес. Он немного волновался по поводу того, как Фан отнесется ко всей его затее, не разозлится ли за то, что все переговоры и планы велись за его спиной. Но Фан, к его облегчению, чуть не запрыгал от радости, услышав, что у них появился шанс сбежать. «Будет нелегко стряхнуть с хвоста солдат. Ну и ладно, я же говорил, что хочу пожить интересно. Зато потом осяду на какой-нибудь отдаленной планете и буду с удовольствием вспоминать мою короткую карьеру».

— Хорошо! — Миранда с размаху поставила бокал на стойку. — Когда флот с Альзесом улетает?

— Завтра вечером.

— За полчаса до отлета мы похитим вашего Хьюлика, — она подмигнула. — Есть у меня знакомый, все болтает, что Титания можно будет свалить, если все недовольные найдут вокруг кого объединиться. Я уже связалась с ним, он нам поможет.

— Поможет убежать? — уточнил Пажес.

— И убежать тоже, — Миранда снова подмигнула. — До завтра.

Из бара Пажес вышел почти счастливым. Конечно, Ураниборг был интересным местом, но жизнь на планете, где не было Титания, тоже имела свои преимущества. Завтра вечером, в крайнем случае послезавтра, они отделаются от этих сумасшедших, и к черту все возможные планы Жуслана!

Если бы он знал, как ошибался.


End file.
